


Feels Like I’m Standing in a Timeless Dream

by fiveyaaas



Series: because you’ll listen [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Prompt Fill, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Time travel fuckery, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, like he could technically be someone else if you wanted him to be, this prompt should have been a crack prompt but it didn’t work out that way and i’m so sorry, very light references to comic five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “What’s wrong?”Vanya clutched her phone in her hand, staring at the short, brown-eyed creep that claimed to be Five. The Boy was cleaning a pocket watch, looking almost bored.Her husband had heard her silently breathing for over three minutes, and she could tell that he was starting to get concerned. She could sense that at any second he would appear in her apartment, and shereallydidn’t want to witness a ten year old fighting a 60 year old. “Vanya?”“I have… a question. Relating to time. And alternate realities.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: because you’ll listen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Feels Like I’m Standing in a Timeless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt fill for the following prompt- 
> 
> _“Not really an ask but what about a fic where Vanya (30 yr old) is just chilling in her apartment where she’s suddenly surrounded by like 3 versions of fives; a 13yr old, 30 yr old (same age as her), and 50-60 year old him. And they’re all fawning over her like wow they just so infatuated with her , and they’re all like mindless little puppies around her and basically snark at each other for having Vanyas attention for too long and basically being possessive from himself—based on one of ur post”_
> 
> So, I accidentally made this end more dramatically than it should have, and I’m willing to write a more humorous version for the person who sent the ask for sure!!! It just came out this way, but I’m willing to write a more humorous version because this prompt fill is really meant for crack-y stuff lmao!!!

“What’s wrong?”

Vanya clutched her phone in her hand, staring at the short, brown-eyed creep that claimed to be Five. The Boy was cleaning a pocket watch, looking almost bored. 

Her husband had heard her silently breathing for over three minutes, and she could tell that he was starting to get concerned. She could sense that at any second he would appear in her apartment, and she _really_ didn’t want to witness a ten year old fighting a 60 year old. “Vanya?”

“I have… a question. Relating to time. And alternate realities.”

His concern didn’t go away. “What’s wrong?”

“Would you answer a question for me?”

“You’re really scaring me, V, but yeah. Sure. Do you need me to—”

“The multi-verse would allow for a horrifying version of you that looks ten years old and tried to kill another version of me and then bragged about it to my face, yes?” Vanya interrupted. “Like, say, he was standing in our apartment—”

“I’ll be there immediately.”

The Boy cocked his head to the side as Five appeared by her side, holding a gun that she hadn’t been aware he kept in his office. He could probably get fired from the university for that, but that was the least of her concerns. 

“Who are you?” Five asked, stepping in front of her protectively. 

The Boy sighed. “I’m _you._ From another universe. Calm down, I was searching for _you._ Not her. I have a problem.”

“And you think I’m going to help you when you’ve just threatened my wife?”

“Well, _ideally,_ yes.”

She was just starting to open her mouth to calm them both down as another portal opened up, and a scream fell from her lips. 

“Oh, _fuck.”_

They all turned to the whole group of people who’d fallen unceremoniously into Vanya’s apartment, in various states of… damage. 

Five had already aimed his gun at them, but the other Vanya did something—

“What did you just do?” Vanya asked, staring at the other version of her, who had erected some sort of force field around herself and her family. 

“You don’t know you have powers?” The Boy asked. “How? Aren’t you like, I dunno, 40?”

“I am _not_ 40,” she hissed, feeling her cheeks start to heat. “And you’re a _jerk.”_

“What are we witnessing?” the Klaus who appeared from the sky asked. “Is this some sort of alternate universe—”

 _“Obviously.”_ All three Fives said it simultaneously before the two older ones scowled. 

“Am I the only one seeing the fancy, horrifying toddler?” Diego asked. 

“I’m older than—”

“Okay, yeah, you’re Five. That makes sense.” 

The Boy looked perplexed for a few seconds, like he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“Five, what’s going on?” Vanya asked her husband, clutching his arm. He’d shown up about three years ago, eyes frantic when he found her. The way he was watching her now was causing her to fill with anxiety, assuming that whatever he’d not told her that day would be revealed soon enough. Likely the fact that she supposedly had powers, or, well, another _version_ of her did—

She repeated her question, feeling like she might pass out from the panic that was starting to make her struggle to breathe, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m going to tell you,” he promised. “But… you have to promise to hear me out.”

Weakly, she nodded. He blinked her from the room, taking her to the bed and settling in beside her. “If you want to, we can go farther away… but I figure you probably want to be here while other people are in our house.”

“Yeah, I’d prefer that… Five, what’s happening?”

His eyes were filled with so much remorse, and she braced herself for something truly horrible. “You remember when I came home to you, yes?”

“I do. You wouldn’t tell me where you’d been. Other than the stuff about the Commission.”

“Right. Well, it deals with that somewhat, but…” He closed his eyes. “I’m really sorry that I haven’t told you. You were so worried that night, and I didn’t know how to tell you. Vanya, I’ve done a lot of awful things, but what I’m about to admit…”

“You knew something like this would happen.”

“I didn’t know _all_ of it, but I knew that the seven of them would likely show up one day. I was surprised when they didn’t show up even earlier, and I used to justify it with…”

She grabbed his hands. “Nothing you say to me is going to make me stop loving you, and no matter how upset I get, it’s important to me that I know what’s going on.”

“When I was on an assignment in the 1960s—”

“JFK?”

“Yes.” He frowned. “I had considered leaving the Commision for quite a while, and—”

Another portal opened up, and she was staring at the Five that had just fallen into her living room, with the rest of their family. He looked to be about thirty years old, and his green eyes pierced the other. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snarled, and Vanya flinched. Seeing the movement, his jaw locked, and, looking like he might snap at any second, he tried to gentle his tone, “Have you told her what happened, or are you just living with her?” His eyes landed on her wedding ring, and she was certain he’d lose control completely.

However, when he spoke, she couldn’t tell what he was feeling. She got the idea he was considering trying to take her away, and she didn’t know what to do, worried they might hurt each other. His voice was barely above a whisper, “You _married_ her without even telling her what she can do? What she _will_ do if you’re not careful.”

“Five, what’s going on?”

“You caused the apocalypse.” The man was staring at her without any remorse for the words, words so _absurd_ that she nearly didn’t believe him. 

She kept thinking back to the other Vanya’s eyes flashing white to protect her family, likely displacing all of her apartment. Her hand started to tug at her wedding ring, and Five continued mercilessly, “After you caused the apocalypse, I took our family back in time, where we met up with your _husband.”_ He spat the word, like he couldn’t possibly fathom himself being married to her.

Her hands shook as she grabbed the bottle of pills. When a hand snatched them from her, causing them to spill out across the bed, she backed away from the man, trying to get away from him, assuming he would kill her as mercilessly as the ten-year-old had tried to in another universe. 

“Vanya,” he snapped. “It’s fine. It’s just me.”

She knew he saw her hands trembling as she grabbed pepper spray from her nightstand. His eyebrows rose skyward, starting to take it from her, but she pressed down as soon as his eyes were in range, hearing a torrent of cuss words spill from his lips. 

As she started stumbling to the door, her husband reached her side, “Vanya—”

“Leave me alone,” she shouted, pulling open her door and trying to get away. He didn’t follow, apparently realizing that it would only upset her, that he could probably do less harm assuaging whatever was happening in their home. The Boy didn’t even glance up when she ran out the door, panic and disbelief warring within her, struggling to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please suggest a prompt [here.](https://fiveyaaas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
